I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stall gate having a flexible section for safe partitioning and retention of animals in stalls.
II. State of the Art
The sheltering of live stock and, in particular, horses is typically accomplished by construction of separate stalls commonly made of wood or a combination of wood and steel. Each stall has an entrance with a hinged lockable gate to allow entrance to and exit from the stall and to retain the animal therein. Once inside the stall, animals commonly face the interior of the gate, looking out of the stall through the gate. As a result, the bottom of the gate is repeatedly kicked by the animal's front legs, knees and hooves which can result in injury to the animal and damage to the gate. Frequent contact of the animals's front legs and hooves with the bottom of the gate is a result of the animals' curiosity to look out of the gate and extend its head through an opening in the top of the gate for feeding or petting. When the animal is facing the rear of the stall, a kick from the more powerful hind legs to the bottom of the gate can incur substantial structural damage to the gate or possibly the animal.
In the case of horse stalls, and in particular stalls for racing horses, a common problem is injury to the horse's front legs, knees and hooves resulting from contact with the bottom of the gate. Having longer more fragile legs than other types of livestock and being especially jumpy and excitable, racing horses are particularly prone to leg, knee and hoof injury in this manner. Horseshoes can be easily knocked loose from the hoof and the hoof chipped and damaged when struck against the hard surface of the interior of the gate, disabling the horse.
It is therefore desirable to provide a stall gate which is effective in retaining the animal in the stall yet absorbs the impact of inevitable kicking of the bottom of the gate to prevent injury to the animal and also to prevent structural damage to the gate. It is further desirable to provide an opening in the top of the gate to allow the animal to extend its head and neck outward from the stall over the gate and place its front legs and hooves directly against a flexible barrier at the bottom of the gate without injury and without damage to the gate.